


Netflix and Chill

by 12micropercent



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinda, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Please just read, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strangers to Lovers, Top Mark Lee (NCT), i don't wanna give another spoiler but, lmao idk anymore
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12micropercent/pseuds/12micropercent
Summary: “Mau bertemu?” tulis pesan yang dikirim oleh orang bernama Mark Lee itu.“Netflix and chill?”ia menambahkan.Tak disangka, bukan Lucas yang melempar kartu AS.or alternatively;Lucas mengunduh aplikasi pencari jodoh demi mencari teman untuk diajak nonton film bersama.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini mengandung muatan eksplisit yang hanya cocok dibaca oleh orang dewasa. Bagi pembaca yang belum cukup umur dan atau tidak nyaman dengan konten tersebut diharapkan untuk tidak membaca cerita ini.
> 
> Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada teman-teman yang sudah memberikan dukungan sampai akhirnya cerita ini rampung dan bisa dipublikasikan. _Like, seriously, thank you so much!_ Motivasi dari kalian sungguh membantu. Saya juga ingin menekankan bahwa cerita ini tidak dibuat dengan niat untuk menjatuhkan pihak manapun, jadi dimohon kebijakannya dalam membaca.
> 
> Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, selamat membaca!

**_Kota_** yang biasanya riuh sekarang jadi sepi. Salahkan virus bodoh yang menyebar sampai _go international_ itu. Belum lama rasanya tingkat kepanikan penduduk kota memuncak, tapi tak berselang lama kekhawatiran tergantikan oleh ketidakpedulian. Karantina mandiri dan pembataskan kerap digemakan, namun tak sedikit yang membandel dengan dalih tidak tahu atau lupa.

Lucas bukan salah satunya. Setengah tahun dilaluinya sambil mendekam dalam unit apartemen kecil. Jenuh memang, tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Paru-parunya hanya akan menghirup udara segar dalam perjalanan pulang-pergi ke toko alat tulis, warnet, dan _minimarket_ terdekat. Itu pun dengan hidung yang masih harus dilapisi masker.

Ada sedikit penyesalan yang mengganjal, sebuah perasaan yang menyayangkan sifatnya sebelum masa karantina ini dimulai. Lucas yang pada dasarnya orang rumahan dengan senang hati menyambut awal-awal fase kuliah dari rumah. Maksudnya, kenapa tidak? Orang yang malas untuk angkat kaki dari rumah itu tidak perlu terburu-buru mandi dan terlambat di perjalanan. Selama _wi-fi_ tetangga masih menyala dengan _password_ yang sama, tidak akan ada masalah baginya. Presensi kelas _online_ selalu diamankan Lucas. Tugas-tugas dan _quiz_ juga bisa dikerjakan tanpa kesulitan yang berarti— _meski pembelajarannya kurang efektif._

Tetapi kalau harus berdiam diri di rumah terlalu lama seperti ini rasanya juga penat. Rindu rasanya bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman di kampus, lalu mampir ke kafe atau restoran makanan cepat saji.

Bosan, bosan, dan bosan.

Sudah berapa hari ini yang Lucas lakukan hanya berbaring di kasur sambil memandangi layar _handphone_ selama berjam-jam tanpa henti. Acara televisi sepertinya tida k ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Kotak dengan layar berpendar itu dibiarkan menyala dengan suara kencang untuk waktu yang cukup lama demi mengisi kesunyian meski atensinya masih tercurah pada kotak yang lebih kecil. Sampai akhirnya TV mungil itu dimatikan setelah salah seorang tetangga dari unit sebelah membunyikan bel pintu dan memintanya mengecilkan volume.

 _YouTube_ , _Instagram_ , sampai _Twitter_ sudah dibuka dan ditutup satu persatu— _lalu diulangi lagi dari awal_ —sampai dirasa muak. Isinya lagi-lagi hanya Hendery, Xiaojun, dan Yangyang dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Sudah tiga bulan terakhir ini sepertinya mereka begitu.

Hati yang sudah rapuh serasa makin ciut.

Sembilan puluh sembilan persen, seratus persen, lalu menginstal.

Jantung yang semula biasa saja kini berdegup tak beraturan.

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri guna menahan takut. Ah, bukan takut, mungkin lebih mirip dengan gugup. Benar, dia benar-benar gugup saat mengunduh aplikasi yang menurutnya— _entah mengapa_ —kurang bisa dipercaya. Sebuah aplikasi untuk mencari teman, atau jodoh barangkali?

Sumpah, demi apa, seputus asa itulah Lucas untuk mencari teman.

Iri rasanya saat melihat teman-teman dan para _oomfs_ yang mempublikasikan ke- _uwu_ -an mereka di media sosial. Lucas juga ingin seperti itu, Lucas juga ingin pamer. Dan mungkin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan aplikasi ini.

Ini dia. Aplikasi berwarna merah menyala dengan ikon api di tengahnya itu telah terpasang di ponselnya.

Jantungnya seakan berubah jadi drum yang ditabuh setiap satu per sekian detik. Keraguan menahan jarinya untuk membuka aplikasi yang sudah susah payah di _download_ dengan _wi-fi_ curian. Susah untuk dijelaskan, mungkin seperti ada malaikat yang menahan gerak tangannya, tapi setan terus membisikkan godaan ke telinganya.

Jujur saja ia masih meragukan keamanan aplikasi ini. Lucas sudah berkali-kali melihat orang-orang membagikan tangkapan layar yang mengekspos akun-akun palsu yang memakai foto curian. Entah apa maksud orang di balik akun bodong itu, tapi bagaimana jika ia juga bertemu dengan orang seperti itu? Orang yang menarik di foto profilnya namun tidak demikian saat ditemui?

Atau bisa saja justru nanti fotonya yang dicuri dan dipakai untuk menipu orang lain? Atau ia justru akan bertemu orang jahat? Penipu, perampok, psikopat? _Hell, no_. Frustasi kalau dipikirkan terlalu lama.

Lucas akhirnya membiarkan aplikasi itu tak tersentuh setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Ponselnya dipakai lagi untuk menyelami aplikasi burung biru. Tak perlu lama sampai ia melihat salah seorang temannya, Hendery, sudah mengunggah foto hitam putih. Memperlihatkan dua belah telapak tangan yang saling menggenggam erat di depan televisi yang masih menyala.

“Sialan.” Kedua ibu jari bergerak cepat, menekan tombol-tombol huruf yang semula tersebar acak agar berubah jadi kata-kata pujian yang menyindir. Tak lama lonceng notifikasi berdenting, Hendery sudah menjawab balik balasan Lucas pada foto barunya tadi.

“Kamu kapan?” baca bibir yang sudah cemberut itu. Sialan memang si Hendery itu. “Kapan-kapan,” tutur bibir yang sama sambil memandu kedua jempolnya untuk mengetik balasan lagi. Hidungnya mendengus kencang, meniupkan debu-debu tak kasat mata.

“Ah! Setan!” Hendery membuat ponsel Lucas berbunyi lagi. Kali ini bukan notifikasi cuitan, melainkan panggilan masuk. “Apa?” Lucas mengangkat telpon dengan ketus.

_“Sudah instal?”_

“Sudah.”

_“Cepat buka.”_

“Gak.”

_“Lah.”_

“Malas, ah.”

Panggilan berakhir begitu saja.

Lucas jadi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa benar Hendery dapat pacar dari aplikasi ini? Memang betul kalau orang itu juga yang menyuruhnya untuk mengunduh aplikasi itu, tapi, apa memang bisa dipercaya? Keraguan memang bisa mematahkan keyakinan. Lucas yang awalnya percaya hidupnya— _mungkin_ —bisa berubah kini jadi lebih pesimis.

Sampai hari demi hari berganti, tapi Lucas tetap sendiri.

Satu persatu teman terdekatnya dihubungi. Dia ingin bertemu, hanya untuk mengobrol atau mungkin makan siang bersama barang sejenak. Beruntung jika bisa mengajak mereka berkumpul untuk nonton film horor di siang bolong. Sayang, Winwin repot mengurus sanggar. Ten juga sibuk di studio seni miliknya. Kun juga bukan orang yang suka diganggu di studio rekaman.

Kalau yang lain? Sibuk pacaran.

Bagaimana bisa hidup terasa sehampa ini. Lucas sampai tidak tahan, bisa-bisa dia ditemukan mati kesepian di unit apartemennya.

Ponsel yang sedari pagi belum istirahat itu dipaksa untuk bekerja lebih lama lagi. Membuka aplikasi yang sudah dipasang namun belum sempat dibuka sama sekali. Benar, aplikasi pencari jodoh.

Ditekan ikon itu dari layar beranda HP, lalu ia disambut dengan laman untuk _log-in_. Lucas pasti dipaksa mendaftar, membuat akun baru, karena ini pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan program tersebut. _E-mail_ , nomor telepon, dan kata sandi diketikkan sesuai dalam kolom yang diminta. Tak menunggu lama akun sudah berhasil didaftarkan.

Saatnya mengisi data diri. Nama, tanggal lahir, alamat, dan daftar ketertarikan.

_Ketertarikan?_

_Hobi?_

Lucas tak tahu apa saja _tag_ yang harus dimasukkan ke dalam daftarnya. Kalau dugaannya benar, semakin banyak _tag_ yang dimasukkan, makin besar juga peluangnya bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki ketertarikan yang sama. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak masukkan semuanya saja?

Olahraga, kuliner, _traveling,_ hiburan, buku, lalu apa lagi?

“ _Netflix and chill_? Nonton sambil bersantai?”

Wajah itu ditekuk kelewat kusut. Setahunya _Netflix_ merupakan sebuah platform untuk menonton film-film dan serial televisi. Orang yang sedang mengisi data diri aplikasi kencan itu memang suka nonton film. Tapi ia— _entah kenapa_ —hanya merasa tak tertarik dengan huru-hara dan antusiasme film-film yang sering membludak di pasaran. Itu juga sebabnya ia tak punya akun untuk menonton acara-acara di _platform_ tersebut.

Yang jelas Lucas tetap suka menonton film horor, walaupun hanya berani saat siang hari.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan selain kegiatan di rumah saat masa karantina dan pembatasan sosial seperti saat ini. Traveling jelas dilarang. Wisata kuliner juga terkendala dengan peraturan yang merepotkan. _Gym_ tidak bisa memuat banyak orang seperti dulu, juga rawan karena peralatan yang dipakai banyak orang. Perpustakaan pasti buka, tapi apa benar dia hanya akan mencari teman untuk diajak membaca buku sambil menjaga jarak seolah tak saling peduli?

Oh, tapi bukankah menyenangkan jika ada orang yang bisa diajak bercerita tentang film yang sama-sama membuat mereka tertarik untuk menontonnya sampai berulang-ulang? Bioskop mungkin tidak mungkin di kunjungi, tapi bagaimana dengan _Netflix_? Lucas bisa mengajak orang untuk datang ke rumahnya, atau dirinya sendiri yang akan berkunjung ke rumah teman barunya. Dengan begitu tak akan ada masalah dengan melanggar peraturan atau terekspos penyakit.

Dengan begitu, tujuan utamanya saat ini adalah mencari teman untuk menonton film bersama.

 _Baiklah, ini dia_. Nama, umur, dan bio sudah diatur sedemikian rupa agar menarik perhatian. Beberapa foto _selfie_ juga sudah diunggah untuk melengkapi profil. Termasuk juga ketertarikan, hobi, dan segala data-data pendukung lainnya.

Demi Tuhan, para leluhur, juga Dewa dan Dewi, Lucas berharap setidaknya ada satu orang saja yang mau diajak kencan— _eh_ , berteman maksudnya.

Profil orang-orang muncul silih berganti. Geser ke kiri jika tak suka, ke kanan jika suka, dan atas jika sangat suka. Sudah sejam lebih Lucas melakukannya, tapi tak sering ia menggeser layarnya ke kanan— _apalagi ke atas_. Dia juga tak mendapat notifikasi disukai balik oleh orang-orang. Sepertinya takdir tak pernah memberinya keberuntungan dalam hubungan seperti ini.

“O-oh! Oh!” Mulutnya membulat menyusul dering notifikasi yang tiba-tiba berbunyi dari ponselnya; dari aplikasi kencan itu lebih tepatnya. Ada seseorang yang menyukainya balik. “O-oke, bagaimana ini?” tanya Lucas panik sesaat. Tak lama ia memeriksa akun orang yang membuat ponselnya berdering tadi.

Gadis, seumuran, dan lokasinya berjarak sekitar 4 kilometer. _Menarik_ , pikirnya.

Keduanya masuk dalam ruang obrolan. Diawali basa-basi yang memang basi, mereka saling memperkenalkan diri. Dilanjut ke pertanyaan-pertanyaan umum tentang diri masing-masing lalu menjalar menuju yang bersifat semakin pribadi. Jangan pikir semua berjalan lancar, justru Lucas terlewat panik menjawab setiap pertanyaan dari orang itu. Sampai-sampai ia tak sempat melempar pertanyaan balik.

Ayolah, ia tak mau dikira menjawab dengan mengada-ngada. Tidak ingin juga dikira terlalu _kepo._ Setiap kata dipilih dengan hati-hati, berulang kali diganti lain diksi supaya terdengar wajar. Agar seolah-olah kalimat jawab itu datang dengan natural.

“Kau mau bertemu?” ketik Lucas.

“Bertemu?” perempuan itu balas bertanya.

_“Netflix and chill.”_

_Oh, astaga, ini dia._ Akhirnya ia yang bertanya, langsung dengan jurus untuk mengajak orang bertemu. Darahnya berpacu kencang menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu. Sialnya dia ditolak karena gadis itu memang tidak berminat; katanya. Dan juga, obrolan berakhir. Mereka akhirnya saling merasa tidak cocok.

“ _Haah_ —“ Helaan napas itu terdengar amat panjang. Sudah selama ini ia memelototi layar namun tak membuahkan hasil. “Sialan,” sesalnya setelah membuka instagram dan melihat story yang diunggah Hendery. Lagi-lagi foto hitam putih menunjukkan dua tangan yang bergandengan dengan tulisan _Netflix and Chill._

“Siapa lagi?” ucapnya malas kala menerima notifikasi yang masih asing namun langsung bisa dikenali itu. Ada yang menyukai profilnya dan langsung mengirimi pesan. “Hai?” baca Lucas lirih sesuai dengan teks yang diterima.

“Mark Lee,” Lucas menelusuri tiap jejak yang dibuat oleh orang itu— _mengecek profil maksudnya_. Laki-laki, seumuran juga tapi sedikit lebih muda, dalam radius 3 kilometer, suka semangka dan nonton film horor. “ _Cute,_ ” kata itu terlepas dari bibirnya kala melihat foto-foto yang diunggahnya.

Jujur, Lucas lebih berharap dapat teman, _uhm,_ perempuan. Tak masalah wanita yang seumuran atau lebih tua. Selama orangnya cantik dan bisa diajak bertemu, Lucas pasti mau. Maksudnya, siapa yang tidak?

Jujur lagi, Lucas tidak yakin bisa berteman dengan pria lain. Bukankah akan jadi sangat _awkward_ saat dua pria yang tak saling kenal memutuskan untuk nonton film bersama?

Jujur sekali lagi, saat melihat foto si Mark Lee ini, dia bukan tipe orang yang akan langsung dijadikan teman oleh Lucas saat pertama kali bertemu. Wajahnya terlalu— _ehm_ —entahlah, menggemaskan mungkin? Tipikal kutu buku yang bahkan tidur memakai buku sebagai bantalnya. Orang dengan wajah tanpa aura _sangar_ seperti itu pasti sudah punya banyak _teman; para lintah._

 _Kasihan._ Kalau begitu biarkan Lucas jadi teman yang akan melindunginya dari lintah-lintah menjijikkan! Selain itu Mark Lee juga suka nonton film horor. _Perfect!_

Buru-buru dia kembali ke ruang obrolan, langsung membalas seminimal mungkin— _seperti anak kelas 6 SD yang sok jual mahal saat BBM-an_. _Chat_ bermula dari perkenalan diri, secara kebetulan menjelaskan alasan kenapa mereka menginstal aplikasi ini.

“Karena aku tidak punya banyak teman,” bibir tebal Lucas membaca kalimat dari orang itu. “A-ku ju-ga,” dikte bibir yang sama membimbing kedua jempolnya untuk mengetik. Dikirim, kemudian menunggu balasan. “Mau bertemu?” tulis pesan yang dikirim dari orang bernama Mark Lee itu _“Netflix and chill?”_ ia menyambung.

_Asdgfj kjxkj weyuw kqpxka kachj cbw ebjdmklja ahac nams nsm_

Jantungnya lagi-lagi dibuat berolahraga. Kedua bola mata Lucas membelalak komikal saat menerima chat tersebut. Mulutnya tak kunjung berhenti tertawa sambil mencoba menggapai ulang kesadarannya yang terbang entah ke mana. Tidak disangka bukan Lucas yang melempar kartu AS.

 _Oke, oke, tenangkan dirimu, Luke._ Jari tangannya tiba-tiba kaku seakan menolak untuk membalas pesan itu. Namun sungguh, ia ingin segera menyetujui ajakan itu. Namun lagi, entah mengapa ia tak kuasa untuk mejawab barang dengan huruf K sekalipun.

Sekali lagi ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Orang dengan nama Mark itu pasti sudah menunggu jawaban dari Lucas. _Jangan buat dia menunggu lebih lama, Luke,_ kata sang batin pada diri sendiri. “O-ke,” para ibu jari dibimbing lagi oleh si bibir.

Lucas tidak bisa tidur. Sebabnya hanya gara-gara memikirkan kejadian tadi. Orang itu, Mark Lee, semoga bisa berteman baik dengannya. Saat ini rela rasanya melakukan apapun agar bisa berteman dengan orang itu. Jarang-jarang Lucas punya teman yang suka menonton film hantu, beruntung Mark Lee suka film seperti itu. Sedikit yang bisa diajaknya untuk membahas _universe The Conjuring_ , untungnya lagi Mark Lee juga bisa diajak membahas hal itu. Tak ada yang bisa diajaknya nonton bersama, rejeki namanya karena justru Mark Lee yang mengajaknya nonton lebih dulu.

Besok mereka akan bertemu di sini, di apartemen sumpek tempat Lucas melewati 2 tahun hidupnya sebagai mahasiswa.

“Ah, sial,” decih Lucas saat mendapati hunian mungilnya berantakan. Buku-buku bersebaran ke penjuru arah, kertas-kertas berserakan di lantai, bungkus-bungkus makanan ringan menggunung di sudut ruang. Kurang apa lagi? Oh, meja tempatnya belajar belum dibereskan, baju-baju kotor belum sempat dicuci, seprai kasurnya juga belum diganti sampai-sampai berbau kecut— _sama seperti Lucas yang belum mandi sedari pagi._ Hanya dapur yang bersih karena Lucas memang tidak pernah memasak.

Sempurna, ‘kan?

Tentu tidak. Ini semua bencana baginya. Bagaimana bisa dia akan menerima tamu— _sekaligus calon teman_ —jika tempat tinggalnya saja seperti _Titanic_ yang akan tenggelam?

Dengan segenap sisa-sisa kesadarannya menjelang tengah malam ini, Lucas membersihkan segala kekacauan dalam _flat_ tempatnya tinggal. Tak berjalan lancar memang. Suara-suara gaduh tak terhindarkan sampai-sampai membuat tetangga unit sebelah terbangun dan marah-marah di depan pintunya.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, Lucas agaknya menyesal karena mengajak bertemu di rumahnya sendiri. Seharusnya ia setuju saja saat Mark mengajaknya ke hotel. Seandainya begitu, pasti dia tidak perlu repot-repot membereskan sisa-sisa kekacauan hidupnya yang sudah seperti jadi fosil. _Tapi siapa juga yang menyewa kamar hotel hanya untuk menonton film,_ buang-buang uang pikirnya.

Lucas tidak mau membuang biaya makan seminggu cuma untuk rebahan di kamar super mahal. Itu sebabnya dia _ngeyel_ untuk bertemu di rumahnya saja.

 _Terlanjur begini, lakukan saja_. Apapun itu, demi mendapat teman baru pikirnya.

Pagi menggulung gelapnya malam, lalu siang datang mengusir semua embun dingin. Pintu dibuka kemudian badan besarnya masuk, Lucas mendapati rumahnya yang sudah bersih bersinar. Rasanya bukan seperti rumahnya sendiri. Lebih mirip seperti dirinya yang bertamu ke rumah orang lain; padahal unit inilah tempatnya hidup selama di sini.

Sepatunya dilepas, kantong kresek penuh kudapan dijatuhkan begitu saja di lantai, dan badannya segera melenggang masuk kamar lagi, berbaring di atas kasur lagi. Bedanya, seprai yang membalut kasurnya kini sudah diganti. Tidak ada bau-bau keringat _apek_ lagi di rumah ini.

Gila memang seseorang sampai bisa membersihkan rumahnya hanya demi menyambut tamu. Mungkin seperti inikah rasanya jadi ibu-ibu rumah tangga? Setiap hari mereka mengurus rumah dan memastikan semuanya teratur tepat pada tempatnya.

Lucas merogoh saku celana jeans dan mengeluarkan sisa-sisa kembalian dari minimarket yang dikunjungi tadi. Ada juga struk belanja dari minimarket dan nota dari penatu yang didatangi lebih dulu. Otaknya berkelana lagi, menanyakan apa mungkin dengan jasa _laundry_ seperti ini, biaya mencuci jadi lebih murah atau justru lebih mahal.

“Ah!”

Itu bukan hal yang harus dipikirkan. Segera ia duduk menghadap laptop yang baru dinyalakan, menguhungkannya dengan _wi-fi_ curian, kemudian berselancar menjelajahi internet. _Netflix_ , dituliskan pada _bar_ pencarian agar menampilkan situs-situs yang memuat kata— _kode_ —serupa. “ _Oh, shit_.” Harga untuk berlangganan sebulan ternyata jauh lebih mahal dari perkiraannya.

Tab baru dibuka untuk memuat laman _Twitter._ Sekali lagi kata yang sama dituliskan pada kolom pencarian. Oke, harga yang ditawarkan pada kolom _reply-_ an _tweet_ yang viral lumayan lebih miring. Dicarinya harga paling murah, lalu dengan segera ia memukul tombol _direct message._ Tanpa proses yang berbelit, akun _Netflix_ dengan harga murah sudah dalam genggamannya.

 _Alright_ , tinggal menunggu waktu. Menunggu si Mark Lee datang ke rumahnya malam ini.

.

Mark Lee melihat orang itu, Lucas Wong, membukakan pintu apartemen untuknya. Terasa bodoh saat mendapati dirinya berdiri menghadap pria bertubuh jangkung tersebut. Mark dengan rambut klimis yang ditata rapi datang dalam balutan kaos putih, celana hitam senada dengan jaket kulit menkilap. Sementara Lucas yang— _ia yakin_ —menunggu dengan _bed hair, hoodie,_ dan _sweatpants._

“Oh, sudah datang?” ucap yang Lucas. “Mark Lee, benar?”

“Ah, iya,” jawab Mark sambil memaksa senyuman canggung, “senang bertemu denganmu,” lanjutnya. Bisa dirasakan pandangan yang lebih tinggi bergerak dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya, memindai penampilan yang berbanding terbalik.

“Kau,” Lucas mengucap, “jauh lebih keren dari dugaanku.”

“Ah, terima kasih.” Sekali lagi Mark tersenyum kaku.

“Tapi, kenapa kau berpakaian rapi seperti itu?”

_Kenapa dia bilang? Apa dia pernah dengar tentang first impression? Bukankah itu penting saat akan Netflix and chill? Apalagi dengan orang yang belum dikenal? Bukan begitu?_

“Bukankah kita akan,” Mark menyendat kalimatnya sendiri, “kau tahu? _Netflix and chill?_ ”

“Hm, hm.” Lucas mengangguk seperti anak anjing. “Tapi kita hanya melakukan itu di dalam rumah, ‘kan?”

“Ah, benar.”

“Oh, ayo masuk.” Si jangkung bergeser membuka jalan. Membiarkan tamunya masuk sebelum menutup pintu. “Jadi kau suka film horor, ‘kan?” ia bertanya tanpa tunggu lama. Mark yang masih melepaskan sepatu dari kedua kakinya hanya mengiyakan. “Mau nonton sekarang? Mumpung _password wi-fi_ -nya masih sama.”

Mark yang sedikit kebingungan lantas bertanya, “Nonton?”

 _“Netflix and chill?”_ jawab Lucas tak memberi jawaban.

“Kau mau melakukannya sambil menonton film horor?” timpal Mark.

“Melakukan apa?” tanya Lucas ganti kebingungan.

 _“Netflix and chill!”_ Mark menaikkan suaranya.

Lucas mengeyel , “Iya, nonton _Netflix_ , ‘kan?”

Mark menghela napas panjang. Tangan kanan menyentuh dahi yang berkerut sembari mengedipkan mata yang memancarkan pandangan tak percaya. “Oke, ayo nonton.”

“TV-nya di kamar, tidak masalah?” Lucas bertanya dengan wajah cerahnya. Senyuman itu, entah kenapa sudah membuat Mark tidak nyaman.

“Kau bercanda?” Mark memutar matanya malas. “Memang harus di kamar, lah.” Ujaran itu direspon dengan tawa ringan seperti orang bodoh.

Langkah demi langkah diambil memasuki kediaman Lucas lebih dalam, menuju kamar mungil yang hanya diisi kasur _queen size_ , satu meja, satu lemari, dan satu televisi. “Buat dirimu nyaman, anggap saja rumah sendiri,” titah Lucas pada Mark yang mengikutinya dari belakang. “Aku ambil makanan dulu. Duduklah duluan.”

Lucas keluar dari kamar, sementara Mark mengamati sekelilingnya. Cukup melewati dugaan Mark kalau seorang mahasiswa yang tinggal sendirian seperti Lucas bisa menyewa apartemen— _yang menurutnya_ —murah seperti ini. Bukan tipe hunian yang disukai Mark tentunya, tapi ia masih bisa paham kenapa Lucas bersikeras menolak tawarannya untuk pergi ke hotel; biayanya pasti lebih mahal daripada sewa bulanan kamarnya ini.

Ia kira tempat yang akan didatanginya jauh lebih, _um, entahlah_. Kumuh mungkin? Dengan dinding tipis berjamur, sarang laba-laba di sudut atas ruangan, dan perabotan tua yang sudah usang.

“Jadi apa yang mau kau tonton?” tanya pemuda yang lebih kecil saat mendapati suara langkah kaki memasuki ruangan lagi.

Lucas dengan tangan yang membawa berbungkus-bungkus makanan ringan balik bertanya, “Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Aku ikut saja. Lagi pula bukan itu yang penting.”

_“The Witcher?”_

“Kau serius? Aku kira kau suka film hantu?”

“Kau bercanda? Ini sudah malam, bung. Dan aku sudah nonton 2 episode tadi siang, ternyata cukup seru.”

 _“So, are you,”_ bisik Mark dalam napasnya, _“into monster kink or...”_

“Apa?”

“Ah, bukan apa-apa.”

Hampir dua jam berlalu, dua episode _The Witcher_ juga hampir diselesaikan. Sudah larut malam dan Mark masih bertanya-tanya, _kapan akan mulai?_ Mark sudah sering mencuri-curi kesempatan. Menggenggam tangan pemuda yang lain, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak lebar disebelahnya, sampai mencoba memeluknya saat adegan perang dan para monster bermunculan. Tapi, Lucas tidak memberi balasan, dan justru mencoba untuk, _menghindar?_ Lucas terlalu berfokus pada layar televisi di seberang sana, dan Mark jadi tidak nyaman.

Episode lima, Mark tahu hal ini akan datang. Adegan itu; adegan saat Geralt menyeret Jaskier yang terluka dan menemui Yennefer untuk pertama kalinya. Saat keduanya memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi belasan pasangan yang saling bercumbu tanpa lindungan fabrik yang menyelimuti kulit.

Mark berani bertaruh, saat itu, bahkan Lucas pun tak akan bisa menghindar.

Mark menggerakkan tangannya, meremat paha yang masih tertutup _sweatpants_ kelabu. Matanya teralihkan dari adegan yang ditayangkan, kini tertuju pada gundukan di antara pangkal kedua paha itu. Dalam samar bisa di dengar suara Lucas yang memanggil namanya. Pikirnya masa bodoh dengan semua ini, jika Mark tidak memulai lebih dulu, mungkin Lucas juga tidak akan ikut bermain.

Tangan yang sama berkelana menuju tempat yang lebih sensitif, bagian paha dalam, lalu tanpa pikir panjang menyenggol bagian itu.

Sontak tangan Mark terhenti. Dipaksa berhenti lebih tepatnya. Tangan Lucas mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Saat Mark menatap wajah orang di sampingnya, yang bisa dilihat hanya ekspresi aneh itu. Mata membelalak dengan kedua alis yang menyiratkan kemarahan. Ekspresi terkejut, sebuah penolakan tanda tak terima; _jijik._

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” Lucas bertanya dengan nada menuntut. “Kau tahu itu tadi sudah termasuk pelecehan?”

“Lucas.” Mark menarik tangannya, melepaskan cengkraman jemari Lucas. Entah mengapa ia bingung, bukankah ini yang seharusnya mereka lakukan sedari tadi? Setidaknya sampai Mark mulai menduga-duga. “Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu arti _Netflix and chill?”_

Dahi Lucas semakin berkerut dengan mata yang ikut dipincingkan. “Maaf?” ia bertanya lagi.

“ _Google_ ,” balas Mark, “cari di internet.”

Pemilik rumah masih membeku seolah masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Ia berdiri, turun dari kasur dan terlihat kebingungan. Mata yang masih memancarkan rasa terkejut itu mengelana, mencari-cari handphone yang entah di mana terakhir kali dilihatnya.

“ _Sex,_ ” kata Mark lantang.

“M-maaf, apa?”

“ _Netflix and chill_ artinya mengajak berhubungan badan,” lengkapnya.

“A—ap-apa?”

“Kau tidak tahu?” Mark tersenyum dengan raut menyindir. “Bajingan.” Mark tidak pernah mengira ia akan masuk ke dalam situasi seperti ini. Memang benar kalau dirinya yang pertama kali mengajak, tapi, _hey_ , Lucas bilang dia setuju. Mark sangka Lucas benar-benar paham. Atau paling tidak tahu maksudnya. “Sialan,” Mark menyumpah lagi, “buang-buang waktu saja.”

“A-aku, aku kira—”

“Kau kira hanya menonton acara _Netflix_ sambil bersantai? Dasar bodoh,” Mark menyempurnakan _pujian_ nya.

Kini Lucas yang terdiam dalam lamunan. Ia hanya berdiri di samping kasur sementara Mark menatapnya seolah tak terima dengan apa yang terjadi. “Ma-maaf,” katanya lirih, hampir termakan suara yang dikeluarkan _speaker_ televisi. “Maafkan aku, karena tidak tahu.” Yang terpikir saat ini hanya Hendery dan pasangannya yang ternyata melakukan itu hampir setiap hari.

Pemuda yang masih duduk di kasur membuang muka. Ia tak suka ada di situasi aneh seperti ini. Suasana canggung yang tercipta karena keduanya tak saling mengerti dan memberi pengertian. Padahal dia tamu di rumah ini, tapi rasanya malah seperti dia yang akan mengusir si tuan rumah. “Maaf juga, aku yang mulai lebih dulu.”

“Jadi,” Lucas berpura-pura memajang wajah datar, kuku tangannya sudah menggaruk kulit kepala yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal. “Maaf, sudah membuang-buang waktumu, kawan. Aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang kalau mau.”

Mark terdiam sejenak mendengar tawaran yang ia terima. Apa memang sebaiknya dia pulang? Otak dan hatinya tidak bisa memutuskan pilihan yang diinginkan. Sebagian dari dirinya yang sedari awal sudah kesal ingin segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini. Sebagian lagi entah bagaimana ingin tinggal karena merasa bersalah sudah menghina jiwa manusia yang masih bersih.

_Uh, tidak sangat bersih mungkin, tapi dibandingkan dengan jiwanya yang seakan sudah membusuk ini._

“Lucas,” Mark menelan ludahnya sendiri, “kenapa kau menginstal aplikasi sialan itu?” ia melempar pertanyaan.

“Karena aku tidak punya teman.” Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Jawaban yang membuat Mark merasa kian bersalah. “Bukankah kita sudah membahas soal ini kemarin?”

“Yah,” Mark masih bersuara tanpa memandang lawan bicara yang masih berdiri di tempat semula. “Aku masih bisa menemanimu nonton film kalau begitu. Duduklah lagi.”

“Kau tidak kecewa?”

“Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Yah, sedikit.”

Mark terdiam sejenak sebelum meminta Lucas ikut duduk lagi disampingnya. Namun Lucas hanya duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Benar-benar di ujung, sampai-sampai Mark yakin jika sebagian pantat Lucas masih melayang di udara. “Kau sepertinya tidak nyaman. Kalau begitu aku akan pulang.”

“Biar kuantar.”

“Tidak perlu.”

Pemuda bermarga Lee tersebut beranjak dari kasur orang asing yang hampir ditidurinya. Memakai lagi jaket yang sempat dilepas dan berjalan keluar dari kamar, menuju pintu tempatnya masuk sebelum ini. Lucas sebagai tuan rumah hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang, menunggu tamunya memakai sepatu sebelum berjalan meninggalkan unit tempat tinggalnya.

“Biar kubayar biaya taksimu,” Lucas menawarkan bantuan lagi.

“Tidak usah,” sanggah Mark. Sesaat sebelum taksi yang ditumpangi melaju, dia menyempatkan diri untuk memberi petuah, “Sebaiknya kau hapus istilah _itu_ dari _list_ ketertarikanmu.”

Tengah malam dan Lucas masih terjaga seperti biasanya. Kantung mata yang sudah hitam kini jadi semakin gelap, sementara matanya sudah memerah menahan perih dan kantuk.

Ia terjaga karena satu alasan; mencari sebuah utas yang pernah dibacanya di _Twitter_. Seingatnya baru minggu lalu thread itu dibaca dan ditambahkan ke dalam markah, tapi jarinya sedari tadi sudah menggeser layar dari bawah ke atas berulang kali. Kalau saja dia tak punya kebiasaan untuk menambahkan tiap cuitan viral ke dalam bookmarknya.

“Ah!” serunya setelah menemukan utas yang dimaksud. Ia menyalin tautan _tweet_ itu dan menyimpannya dalam aplikasi pencatat. Setelah ini Lucas berharap agar bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

“Sudah sampai rumah?” Pesan singkat itu dikirimkan pada calon teman yang ternyata tidak jadi teman. Yah, siapa yang sangka semua ini akan terjadi?

Tak berselang lama ponselnya berdering keras. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor yang disimpan dengan nama Mark Lee.

“Halo?” suara bariton Lucas memulai percakapan.

 _“Hai,”_ sahut suara dari sebrang.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu?”

_“Baik, bukannya kita baru bertemu?”_

“Haha, maaf.”

_“Kenapa meminta maaf?”_

“Karena aku bodoh? Dan membuang-buang waktumu yang berharga cuma untuk nonton serial pembasmi monster.”

_“Tak apa, bung. Kau tidak bodoh. Aku juga minta maaf karena mengataimu tadi.”_

“Kau sudah sampai rumah?”

_“Sudah sampai kamar.”_

“Aku juga.”

Pembicaraan bertemu titik jenuh. Mereka saling mendengar dan memperdengarkan suara napas masing-masing. Saling menunggu salah satu dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu agar yang lain bisa menjawab.

“Kau masih di sana?”

_“Masih.”_

“Maaf.”

_“Kenapa lagi?”_

“Sudah merepotkanmu.”

_“Bung, kau hanya ingin mencari teman, ‘kan?”_

“Hmm.”

_“Tak masalah kalau begitu. Aku mau jadi temanmu. Kau juga bisa cari teman lebih banyak lain kali.”_

“Benar.”

_“Sudah kau hapus tag itu?”_

“ _Tag_?”

_“Netflix and chill.”_

“Ah, belum.”

 _“Cepat hapus, sebelum ada korban selain aku.”_ Keduanya terkekeh ringan.

“Mark?”

_“Ya?”_

“Itukah sebabnya kau mengajak pergi ke hotel?”

_“Hmm, betul.”_

“Dan pakai baju bagus?”

_“Hmm.”_

“Setelah dipikir-pikir sepertinya aku tidak mau menghapus _tag_ itu. Mungkin belum.”

_“Agar kau bisa cari teman nonton dan santai lagi?”_

“Bukan.”

_“Lalu?”_

“Mark, ayo netflix and chill?”

_“Kau ingin melanjutkan acara yang tadi?”_

“Bukan.”

_“Jadi?”_

“Ayo lakukan. _Itu_.”

_“Sex? Kau serius?”_

“Hush, jangan keras-keras.”

.

Mark membuka pintu setelah suara bel berbunyi. “Oh, selamat datang, Tuan Lucas Wong,” diucapkan saat mendapati si tamu sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk. “Silahkan masuk. Bagaimana kabarmu?”

“Baik,” Lucas menjawab dengan senyuman. Kakinya dibawa melangkah memasuki unit super mahal itu.

“Kau terlihat lebih keren daripada saat kita bertemu terakhir kali,” Mark memberi pujian. Siapapun pasti bisa melihat perbedaannya. Saat mereka bertemu dulu, Lucas hanya memakai _hoodie_ dan _sweatpants_ kelabu dengan rambut yang bahkan tidak disisir. Sekarang dunia sepertinya sedang diputar balik. Lucas masih dengan _hoodie_ abu-abu yang sama, namun kini mengenakan celana jeans, dan rambut disisir ke belakang yang kaku karena gel yang sudah mengering.

“Terima kasih.” Senyuman itu masih bertahan.

“Kau sudah siap?”

“Nonton dan bersantai?”

Mark mengangguk. “Nonton dan bersantai. Ayo.”

“Tunggu, aku ingin buang air dulu.”

“Kamar mandinya di ujung sana,” kata Mark, “aku tunggu di kamar.”

Sekarang Lucas yang menganggukkan kepala. Ia berjalan ke ujung ruang lalu menghilang masuk ke ruangan lain— _kamar mandi._ Lucas jadi sedikit khawatir, bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa bermain dengan baik hari ini. _Ah, entahlah, lupakan saja._ Dia terlanjur datang ke sini dan tidak ada jalan kembali.

Sekarang ia teralihkan dengan tempat ini. Apartemen tempat Mark hidup jauh berbeda dari tempat tinggalnya. Dekorasi dan interior mewah memenuhi setiap sudut ruang. Bau harum barang-barang mahal juga menyeruak setiap saat, dimulai saat Mark membukakan pintu untuknya tadi. Bahkan kamar mandi tempatnya buang hajat juga wangi seperti taman bunga. Pemuda dengan kulit _tan_ itu jadi _insecure_ sambil mencium bau badannya sendiri yang hanya dibasuh sabun dan parfum murahan.

Mark pasti hidup di dunia yang berbeda pikirnya. Entah kenapa dia jadi malu pada dirinya sendiri karena mengingat-ingat kejadian minggu lalu. Saat Mark datang ke rumahnya lebih tepatnya. Saat itu seorang Mark Lee pasti tidak betah jadi tamu. Ditambah ada kesalahpahaman yang makin menaikkan tegangan di udara.

Sekarang Lucas jadi lebih grogi dari sebelumnya.

“Mark?”

Mendengar panggilan itu, Mark menengok dari salah satu ambang pintu. “Sini,” ia mengajak ramah.

“Maaf lama,” Lucas membuat alasan, “tapi tempat ini, _wow_.”

Mark memoles senyuman sambil berkata, “Anggap saja rumah sendiri.”

_Tidak, tidak bisa. Bagaimana bisa menganggap tempat ini sebagai rumah sendiri?_

Beruntung atau tidak, kalimat itu batal dilontarkan dari bibir Lucas. Orang berbadan tinggi itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengikuti orang di depannya yang mulai menyamankan diri di atas kasur super besar. Ia ikut duduk di atas kasur, namun ia tak sanggup menormalkan sikapnya.

Bagaimanapun, tiap gestur yang dibuatnya terlihat kaku. Jelas dia tidak merasa nyaman.

“Lucas?”

“A-ah, ya?”

“Duduk di sampingku, sini,” kata Mark sambil menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya, “jangan di pojokan begitu.”

Lucas berusaha memindahkan posisi duduknya— _dari tepian kasur_ —ke sebelah teman barunya itu. Mark dari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Dirinya yakin Lucas tidak nyaman karena suatu hal, tapi ia ragu hal apa yang mengganggu pikiran Lucas.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Lucas?”

“Ah, iya. Tak apa.”

“Kenapa kau seperti itu?”

“Seperti ini?”

“Kau masih tidak mau melakukannya?”

Lucas membuang muka. Malu rasanya kalau menatap muka Mark secara langsung. “Maaf,” ia berbisik, “aku cuma takut.”

“Jangan takut. Aku bisa membantumu nanti.” Mark memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan pelan lalu berucap, “Jadi kau ingin nonton film apa?”

“Apa saja.”

“Ok.”

_Sex Education._ Tak perlu dibahas lebih jauh tentang acara apa yang mereka tonton. Judul sudah mengatakan segalanya. Dan Mark memang sengaja memilih acara ini.

Mark tak pernah benar-benar fokus pada layar yang berpendar. Manik gelapnya sesekali menengok raut muka yang tak berubah di sampingnya. Kaku, tegang, dan gelisah. _Apa dia benar-benar mau melakukannya?_ Ia bertanya dalam hati. Tapi, Lucas yang mengajak bertemu kali ini, bukan dirinya. Dan Mark setuju saja. Karena pikirnya Lucas tidak mau pergi ke hotel— _dan mereka sudah bertemu di tempat Lucas_ , jadi ia mengusulkan untuk bertemu di apartemennya.

Pada akhirnya Lucas juga sepakat, dan di sinilah mereka. Duduk berdampingan, bersandar pada _headboard_ di atas kasur ukuran raja sambil menonton TV.

Seperti yang sudah lalu, Lucas hanya terfokus pada tiap _scenes_ yang ditampilkan pada layar televisi. Namun, dia jadi lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya. Minggu lalu Mark masih mendengar komentar-komentar yang sesekali dilemparkan bibir tebal itu. Entah itu _fun fact_ tentang pemain atau pemikiran _random_ soal adegan-adegan tertentu.

“Kau baik-baik saja, ‘kan?” Mark bertanya menyela dialog para pemain serial yang tak dapat dijeda. Sesaat Lucas hanya membalas dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kecemasan, lalu akhirnya ia mengangguk. “Kita tak harus melakukannya, kalau kau mau.”

“Tidak,” bibir yang sedari tadi terkunci kini menjawab, “ayo lakukan.”

Lucas menatap lekat sepasang netra milik Mark yang perlahan ia dekati. Tekanan udara serasa meningkat bersamaan saat sepasang mata di depannya itu tertutup lambat. Hembusan napas panas mereka akhirnya berpapasan, saling membelai kulit dan berebut oksigen yang ada. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, bibirnya bertemu dengan milik Mark.

Satu kecupan kecil tercipta sebelum mereka saling menarik lagi kepala masing-masing. Mark membuka mata dan mendapati Lucas dengan tatapan yang kini dibayangi candu. Sedetik lebih lama, dua bibir yang sama bertemu lagi. Saling merasakan sentuhan lembut yang mengirim pesan bahwa mereka ingin lagi dan lebih.

Manis rasanya saat keduanya saling membelah bibir masing-masing. Saling berpagutan, menciptakan suara kecupan basah bagaikan madu bagi telinga siapapun yang mendengar. Bising televisi dikalahkan suara bibir yang silih melumat berbalasan.

 _Cherry._ Semanis itu yang Lucas rasakan saat Mark membiarkannya masuk. Ia jadi berandai seperti apa yang dirasakan Mark dari dirinya. _Strawberry? Ataukah madu?_

Bisa Lucas rasakan kepalanya seolah melayang menuju langit. Merasakan lincahnya lidah yang lain bermain di dalam rongga miliknya. Cara ia mengambil dan memberi, saling bertukar _saliva._ Dan bagaimana Mark mengisap bagian dalamnya sampai-sampai jiwanya seakan tertarik keluar. Sensasi ini, benar-benar berbeda dari ciuman pertamanya dulu. Sensasi ini tak akan pernah ia lupakan selama sisa hidupnya.

Dalam pendaran temaram kekuningan, mereka terlarut dalam dunia yang baru.

Tangan yang lebih muda membelai rambut yang lain. Menelusuri helaian yang saling menyatu jadi kaku karena gel rambut yang sudah mengering. Dari depan perlahan menuju ke belakang. Sesekali merematnya lembut membuat si empu mengerang rendah. Tangan yang sama kemudian mendorong kepala dalam belaian ke arah depan, berlawanan dengan arah yang dihadapnya. Membuat bibir mereka bertabrakan lebih kuat, lebih dalam untuk kesekian kali sampai menolak untuk dipisahkan.

Lucas yakin Mark bukan pemula seperti dirinya. Seorang ahli yang siap membuatnya gila kapan saja. Tapi, meski harus gila pun rasanya ia akan terima.

Pemuda yang lebih besar sedari tadi hanya menerima tak mampu memberi. Lidah Mark mengabsen deretan gigi yang berbaris di dalam sana. Lucas bersuara keras, meminta lebih namun juga merasa kewalahan karena kehabisan oksigen. Mark benar-benar tak membiarkannya bernapas lega. Terakhir kali digigitnya bibir bawah yang tebal itu, terasa empuk dan lembut saat ia tarik ke bawah lalu lepas dari cengkraman giginya. Pertautan yang terlepas membuat nafsu Mark semakin menggebu.

Ada jalur basah yang tercipta pada tiap ujung-ujung bibir Lucas, saling bertemu dan menggantung di ujung dagu lancip itu. Bibir tebal dan lembut yang baru bengkak dibuatnya tadi tak kalah basah, sampai bersinar mengkilap saat warna-warni sorotan sinar televisi menerpanya. Deru desah napas Lucas ikut membuat nadinya mendesir.

Tangan yang semula bersarang pada ekor rambut kini menyentuh pipi berkulit lembut milik si Wong, sementara tangan yang satu menggenggam erat tangan orang yang sama. “Kenapa kau menangis?” tanya seorang Mark saat mendapati manik di depannya berkaca-kaca dengan genangan kristal yang mengumpul di tiap-tiap sudut mata. Saat kedua netra itu ditutup, ibu jarinya mengusap segaris dengan deretan bulu mata, membuatnya basah terbasuh air mata.

Lucas mengusap mata lain yang masih terasa berat karena genangan yang diciptakannya sendiri. “Tak apa,” jawabnya.

“Kita bisa berhenti jika mau.” Lagi-lagi Mark dengan tawarannya, membuat Lucas membatin, bertanya pada Mark, _tidakkah kau terlalu perhatian padaku?_

Namun kata ‘tidak’ yang kini terlontar dari mulutnya. Lucas bilang dirinya mau dan siap melakukannya.

Mark mengukir senyuman. Ia mendekatkan lagi wajahnya dengan wajah Lucas, kini hanya memberi kecupan ringan. Tangannya yang terbebas kini berkelana, meremat bahu dan pundak bidang, memeluk erat, lalu mencoba menyentuh kulit di bawah lapisan pakaian yang masih dipakai.

Geli, namun nikmat saat tangan pemuda Lee itu menyentuh kulitnya. Meraba tiap bagian dirinya sambil sesekali meninggalkan jejak kuku tanpa disengaja. Bisa dirasa tangan itu berdiam lama saat menyinggung dada kirinya. Lucas yakin Mark sedang merasakan degup jantungnya yang menggebu di dalam rongga sangkar rusuknya.

Detak tak beraturan, yang kini dalam sentuhan Mark.

Mark mencoba berjalan mendekati garis— _bertindak lebih jauh._ Mengangkat hoodie tebal beserta kaos putih yang semula menutupi tubuh bagian atas Lucas. Lamat-lamat ia menatap kulit telanjang di depannya. Otot-otot keras yang tercipta bagaikan pahatan yang diukir dengan sangat hati-hati agar tak merusak sang mahakarya. Bayangan dan sinar redup yang menerpa membuat tubuh itu terlihat lebih sensual. “Seksi,” jadi kata yang terselip keluar dari mulut Mark.

Tubuh kecil yang lebih muda dibawa untuk bangun sejenak sebelum merangkak ke atas tubuh yang lebih besar. Mata yang masih setengah basah, milik orang yang dibawah itu berkedit lambat, kemudian bergerak mengikuti gerak-gerik yang lain.

Mark merendahkan tubuhnya lagi, mencium dahi, merambat pada pipi, dan bibir Lucas lagi. Jari-jari tangannya bergerak gemulai menyentuh rahang dan menekan sebelah bahu, membatasi ruang gerak tawanannya. Perlahan ia berpindah tempat, menghembuskan udara hangat dari hidungnya agar menyentuh daun telinga yang mulai merona. “Bolehkah?” bisiknya dalam senyap.

Lucas mengerang, mengangguk kasar tanda persetujuan. Saat itu juga telinganya mendapat rangsangan tak terduga. Gigitan lembut, dan tarikan ringan dibuat. Leguhan dan erangan yang diperdengarkan oleh Mark seolah langsung masuk menembus gendang telinga Lucas, membuatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya— _guna menahan erangan yang ingin ikut disuarakan_ —meski masih perih karena ulah Mark sebelumnya.

Sang dominan menurunkan tubuhnya lebih jauh. Menelusuri leher menuju dada kemudian berlanjut pada abdomen yang berlekuk. Meninggalkan jejak basah dan menorehkan lukisan abstrak merah keunguan pada kanvas barunya. Si penerima hanya bisa pasrah sambil menggeliat, meringis, dan mendesah lebih keras saat kulitnya ditandai bekas gigitan dan isapan yang tak lama akan berubah makin membiru.

Badan yang diatas bergerak semakin ke bawah, menyamankan dirinya di antara bentangan dua kaki yang terbuka lebar. Sabuk yang dilepaskan menciptakan suara gemerincing samar bagi telinga. Kancing dan resleting celana jeans biru itu dibuka tanpa pikir panjang. Gundukan di antara kedua paha itu benar-benar membuat Mark kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Masih dalam balutan celana dalam ketat berwarna mencolok, benda itu jelas sudah tidak tertidur. Terbangun meminta untuk dilepaskan dari kandang yang selama ini mengurungnya.

Jari telunjuk diacungkan, bergerak-gerak di atas kain nyaris tak menyentuhnya. Benar-benar hanya ujung kuku yang menari-nari meninggalkan rangsang tak memuaskan. Gundukan itu berkedut tak terkontrol diantara sentuhan tak berarti, menciptakan setitik kecil lingkaran basah; cairan _precum._

Dalam hati benar-benar tak tahan untuk menggoda lebih jauh. Hidungnya didekatkan dengan milik Lucas yang belum dibebaskan. Mencium aroma jantan yang memabukkan, lalu menggigit-gigit _jaim_ batang yang membuat empunya mengerang, menegang semakin keras. Sementara Mark hanya tersenyum nakal di sela-sela aksinya.

Sesuai dugaan memang jika rudal milik Lucas akan sebesar itu. Mark tak yakin sepanjang apa, yang jelas di atas rata-rata yang pernah ia lihat— _dan puaskan._ Senjata itu mengacung tegak saat pelindung yang membalutnya diturunkan. Area sensitif yang bersih tanpa rambut yang nampak. Ia pasti mencukurnya sebelum kemari.

Mark dan sifatnya yang suka menggoda memang perpaduan yang sulit untuk dipisahkan. Tangannya menggenggam daging sekeras batu tersebut, merematnya, lalu mengurutnya dari pangkal sampai ujung dan kembali lagi. Lidah hangatnya memulai di ujung paling atas, keluar-masuk bermain-main pada lubang urethra yang basah karena lendir pra-ejakulasi. Menuruni bagian badannya perlahan-lahan. Berakhir pada kedua kantung yang membawa telur Lucas.

Kebanggaan Lucas kini sudah basah karena liur Mark. Beberapa kali senjata itu diajak memasuki rongga mulut kecilnya sampai penuh dan sesak. Sampai-sampai Mark membawanya menuruni kerongkongannya. Mengakibatkan dirinya tersedak karena jalur napasnya terpotong dan terbatuk-batuk sampai membuat air liur mengalir bebas keluar dari mulutnya sampai ke leher dan membasahi kerah kaos yang melekat pada badan Mark.

Pikiran Lucas melayang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sangat nikmat sensasi yang diterimanya saat ini. Tiap sentuhan, hisapan, gigitan, dan tekanan yang diterimanya benar-benar membawanya sampai ke langit ketujuh. Mark membuat darahnya mengalir lebih cepat, lebih panas. Hangat rasanya saat ia masuk ke dalam mulut basah Mark. Lalu saat Mark mengerang rendah, membuatnya merasakan getaran yang tak tertandingi sensasinya. Seolah sisa nyawa yang masih tertinggal akan tersedot keluar dari kemaluannya.

Bagaimana bisa Lucas bertemu dengan orang seperti ini?

Lucas benar-benar tak habis pikir. Dirinya benar-benar dimanjakan dalam langkahnya menuju surga dunia yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Dia sudah menerima sebanyak ini tanpa memberi apapun yang berarti. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apa benar dia pantas mendapatkannya.

Tidak. Ia meragukan dirinya sendiri.

Lucas tak yakin bisa memberikan Mark sesuatu yang lebih dari apa yang diterimanya. Mengimbangi pun rasanya sudah mustahil. Ah, tidak. Sepertinya Lucas hanya akan menerima tanpa memberi apapun.

Lucas, jadi merasa bersalah.

Tidak adil rasanya jika Lucas sudah basah dan berantakan sedangkan dirinya masih berpakaian lengkap. Tanpa perlu pikir panjang, Mark melepas semua pakaiannya di depan Lucas. Benar-benar seperti jalang yang sengaja menggoda, sengaja meminta orang-orang untuk menyentuhnya.

Badan langsing dengan otot-otot yang setengah matang kini jadi tontonan bagi Lucas. Menarik baginya, saat kulit putih yang halus sebersih susu itu terekspos cahaya temaram. Tubuh indah Mark yang sudah telanjang bulat turun dari kasur. Ia mengambil sobotol pelumas dan beberapa bungkus kondom dari nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu duduk lagi di samping Lucas.

“Maaf,” ujar Lucas setelah helaan napas berat. Mark hanya memiringkan kepala saat ia suara itu terdengar di atas bising televisi yang masih menyala. Digapainya remot yang sedari tadi menganggur guna menurunkan tingkat volume.

“Maaf, kenapa?” Mark meminta kepastian.

“Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukannya denganmu.”

“Kau sungguh-sungguh?”

Mata Lucas berair lagi saat mencoba menatap Mark yang masih berposisi lebih tinggi darinya. “Aku juga,” kalimatnya tersendat sebelum air mata itu tergelincir menuruni wajahnya, “tidak tahu.”

 _“Shhhh,”_ bisik Mark berusaha menenangkan bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mengusap air mata Lucas. “Kenapa kau menangis?”

“Aku, sepertinya tidak pantas untukmu.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Aku pasti mengecewakanmu.”

“Bagaimana kau akan tahu?”

“Maaf,” Lucas berucap lagi, sambil membenahi posisi agar bisa duduk. “Aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu.”

Mark menghela napas. “Bagaimana kau tahu?”

“Ini pertama kalinya,” tutur Lucas, “aku melakukan ini.”

Mark memeluk Lucas dari samping. Kedua tangannya agak kesulitan merangkul tubuh besar itu, tapi bukan itu yang penting. “Tak masalah meski pengalaman pertamamu. Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba.”

Lucas menutup kelopak matanya erat, memeras sisa air mata yang belum terjatuh. “Kau tidak tahu maksudku, Mark.”

“Kalau begitu beritahu aku.” Mark melepas pelukannya. Sekali lagi mengusap pipi yang dibasahi air mata dan menatap manik yang masih menyinarkan keraguan.

“Maaf,” katanya sekali lagi.

“Jangan meminta maaf,” bisik lembut Mark.

Mark membaringkan tubuhnya, menarik lengan berotot Lucas agar jatuh dalam pelukannya. Dengan tangisan yang dibisukan, Lucas mencoba mencium Mark sekali lagi. Dengan tubuh lebih besar yang mengukung dari atas, dia mencoba memberinya rangsang yang tak pernah dilakukan sebelumnya. Namun sekali lagi, justru Mark yang mengambil alih.

Manis, masih tetap manis. Rasa yang tertinggal setelah Lucas mencium mulut itu dalam-dalam.

Lucas menuruni leher Mark, mencoba membuat tanda cinta di kulit yang masih putih sebersih susu. Wangi. Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Lucas saat hidungnya menelusuri garis leher Mark. Aroma yang sedari tadi masuk ke dalam paru-parunya namun ia tak pernah sadar. Belum sempurna satu tanda dibuat, ia sudah melepaskan cengkraman giginya dari tubuh Mark. Lucas menjatuhkan kepalanya di samping kepala Mark, memperdengarkan suara napas sesegukan.

“Jangan menangis, sayang,” pinta Mark sambil mengelus surai hitam yang masih kaku. Mukanya dipalingkan, mencium pipi Lucas lalu melanjutkan, “Biar aku saja yang memuaskanmu.”

.

Yang lebih tua menghempaskan dirinya sendiri, membiarkan pemuda yang lain bergerak bebas. Ia menutup mata yang terasa perih. Wajah yang memerah itu menandakan rasa malu yang tak tertahankan. Tapi Mark tidak peduli. Mark menarik lagi celana jeans yang masih terikat pada tubuh Lucas, melepaskannya dengan sempurna. Kemudian berusaha melepaskan celana dalamnya sampai yang lain ikut telanjang sempurna seperti dirinya.

Mark mengembangkan senyum itu lagi saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang unik. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kaki Lucas lebar-lebar. Menekuk lututnya agar ia bisa melihat benda _itu_. Benda berwarna ungu yang bersarang di sisi selatan Lucas.

“Ini maksudmu? Kau orang yang _di bawah_ , ya?” Lucas menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua lengannya sendiri. Ia tak memberi jawaban pasti dan hanya berdehem. “Kenapa kau kira aku akan kecewa, Lucas?”

Wajah yang tertutup kini perlahan dipertunjukkan lagi. Kantung mata yang semakin sembab setelah dikucek itu membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. “Kau tidak?”

“Sedikit, mungkin?” sahut Mark tak memberi jawaban jelas. “Yah, kukira kau seorang _top dominant,_ ” ia bertutur, “siapa sangka kau ternyata lebih memilih jadi _bottom?_ ” sambungnya.

“Apa,” suara seraknya tertahan sejenak, “tidak boleh?”

Yang diberi pertanyaan ikut menahan suara. Membiarkan yang di bawah mengambang dalam rasa penasaran. “Siapa yang melarang?” ia menanyai balik. “Kau pasti mengira aku seorang _bottom,_ ‘kan?”

“Bukan?”

_“Switch. Versatile.”_

_“S-switch?”_

“Aku bisa lakukan keduanya.”

Pemuda bermarga Wong itu membisu lagi. “Maaf,” ia berbisik untuk yang keseribu kali.

“Sudah kubilang, Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum melakukannya.”

Mark duduk lagi di bawah Lucas— _di antara kedua kakinya._ Ia merendahkan diri, mencoba bergulat dengan batang yang kini sudah tertidur. Dikecupnya daging yang lemas itu, membuatnya mulai mengembang lagi.

“Kau memasangnya sebelum kemari? Atau saat kau di kamar mandi tadi?”

“Dari rumah,” jadi jawaban singkat yang terlontar.

“Hebat,” pujian ganti dilayangkan membuatnya tersenyum senang.

Saat dasar benda itu disentuh, bagian dalam Lucas rasanya ikut beguncang. Mark tahu seperti apa rasanya dan ia menyukainya. Ia menduga-duga jika Lucas pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama. Geli tak tertahankan mengumpul di dalam perutnya, sebelum akhirnya menyebar dengan sendirinya.

Mark menggenggam erat bagian luar _butt plug_ tersebut dan berbisik selembut mungkin, “Relax.” Lucas berusaha namun dirasa sulit baginya. Saat benda itu ditarik, rasanya seperti ada bagian dari dirinya yang dipaksa ikut tertarik keluar. Itu sebabnya ia mengejan, membuat otot-otot rektumnya berkontraksi menahan si benda ungu agar tak meninggalkan tempatnya. “Jangan takut, sayang.” Sekali lagi suara tenor itu berbisik lembut. Sekali lagi benda itu dicoba untuk dikeluarkan. “Dorong,” pintanya.

Lucas mencoba mendorong bersamaan dengan Mark yang menarik dari luar. Ada sensasi nyeri dan lega yang tertinggal saat benda itu berhasil keluar, meninggalkan lubang miliknya jadi kosong. Lagi dan lagi, Mark menunjukkan senyuman tanda adanya kepuasan. “Ukuran paling kecil, ya?” ia mencoba menerka-nerka walau Lucas tak memberi timpalan.

“Kau sepertinya tidak perlu pemanasan,” jelas Mark. “Ah, atau mungkin sedikit.”

Dilumuri jari tangannya dengan pelumas yang sudah disiapkan. Ia mulai membasahi jalan masuk ke dalam tubuh Lucas, sebelum akhirnya jari telunjuk melesat masuk tanpa kendala. Satu leguhan dilepaskan begitu saja saat Mark sukses menerobos pertahanan yang tak lagi berguna. Milik Lucas yang masih setengah tidur ikut berkedut lagi lalu meneteskan cairan bening.

Sekali lagi ada tekanan yang membuat Lucas merasa dilempar setinggi mungkin. Rasanya berbeda daripada saat ia melakukan hal ini dengan jarinya sendiri di rumah. Memang Mark tidak bisa menjangkau sedalam dirinya sendiri, tapi ada sensasi menyenangkan yang membuatnya menginginkan lebih.

Sang dominan selalu memamerkan gigi dengan sudut bibir yang ditarik ke dari ujung ke ujung. Ia menikmati bagian dalam Lucas yang mencengkram erat jari telunjuknya. Saat ia menggerakkannya di dalam sana, telinganya akan mendengar desisan merdu Lucas. Semakin cepat jari itu bergerak, semakin cepat dan kencang desahan yang didengarya. “Tahanlah,” ia melumuri lagi lubang yang menelan jarinya dengan pelumas tambahan. Perlahan tapi pasti, satu lagi jari mencoba untuk mendobrak masuk.

Perih dan nyeri bisa dirasakan dari duburnya. Seakan kulitnya dibakar membuatnya mengerang sampai berteriak semakin keras. Semakin dalam jari itu menerobos masuk, semakin tegang pula otot-otot halusnya ditegangkan— _memaksa benda asing tersebut untuk keluar._ Sampai akhirnya satu leguhan keras diperdengarkan saat jari tengah— _sekaligus yang terakhir_ —bersarang sempurna dalam duburnya.

Mark tahu inilah batasan Lucas, ia tak akan bisa menahan lebih dari ini. Tak henti-hentinya Mark memberi pujian atas tiap usaha yang dilakukan sang _submisive_. Saat ia mengerang kesakitan, Mark akan memberi jeda lalu menenangkannya dengan bisikan selembut sutra. Saat ia mendesah meminta lebih, Mark akan menggodanya agar ia bersuara lebih nyaring.

Selama beberapa saat Mark membiarkan Lucas membiasakan diri dengan kedua jari yang ada di dalam badannya. Sesekali dinding di dalam sana mengejan memintanya untuk keluar, namun tangannya diam tak bergerak sedikitpun. Sampai akhirnya dirasa siap, jari kedua jarinya digoyangkan maju dan mundur.

Sensasi gesekan yang diciptakan Mark membuat Lucas kewalahan. Sensasi itu saat Mark bergerak masuk lalu keluar berkali-kali yang membuat kepalanya mendongak ke atas, mendorong lebih kuat menekan kasur yang ada di bawahnya. Membuat kedua kakinya bergetar tak terkendali dan lemas. Sampai akhirnya semua yang mengisi dirinya ditarik keluar. Sekali lagi dirinya dibiarkan kosong.

“M-Mark?” suara serak itu memanggil nama yang baru dikenalnya selama seminggu. Yang dipanggil langsung memusatkan atensinya. “Biarkan aku membantumu,” suara yang sama menyampaikan pintanya.

Ia paham maksudnya. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Mark merangkak ke atas tubuh Lucas. Bertumpu pada kedua lututnya tepat di depan wajah rupawan itu. “Lakukan yang terbaik, sayang.” Ia berucap menaruh harapan, meski tak terlalu tinggi.

Lucas menatap benda di antara pangkal paha yang sedang menggantung di hadapannya. Tangannya mencoba meraih benda itu, sesekali mengocoknya sama seperti yang dilakukan Mark dengan miliknya tadi. Ia memang tak sabaran, langsung melahap senjata Mark yang masih setengah tertidur bulat-bulat.

Membantu temannya agar bisa terbangun dan memuaskan hasrat birahinya, yang mengambil peran dominan kini mencoba bermain sebaik mungkin. Dengan ingatan yang berkabut, ia berusaha meniru semua sentuhan yang tadi pernah diterimanya.

Meniru cara Mark menjilat kepala penisnya, mencoba bermain-main dengan bola kembar yang menggantung bebas, mengikuti caranya mengulum batang yang sudah tegak, mengurutnya dari atas ke bawah dan juga sebaliknya, sampai bersikeras menelan benda itu menuruni tenggorokan meski ia tak mampu.

Sekali lagi Mark dengan sifatnya yang pengertian akan memberikan pujian pada setiap aksi Lucas. Memaafkannya saat gigi tajamnya secara tak sengaja menyentuh kulit sensitifnya, juga memakluminya yang secara tak sadar membuat bagian bawahnya terasa nyeri.

Satu demi satu teknik yang sudah dipelajari dikeluarkan semaksimal mungkin. Meski Lucas tak yakin bila dirinya bisa memberi kenikmatan pada Mark, tapi ia suka mencoba seperti ini. Ia suka saat Mark mendesahkan namanya di antara erangan yang dilontarkan bibir manisnya. Ia suka saat mendengarkan pujian yang hanya ditujukan padanya.

Lucas suka saat Mark mendorong kepalanya ke depan agar sebagian dirinya masuk lebih dalam. Suka saat mulutnya terasa penuh karena Mark. Suka saat hidungnya bersarang pada rambut-rambut halus dan mencium aroma khas milik Mark. Suka saat tenggorokannya serasa terbakar sampai terbatuk, membuat napasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Lucas suka, saat jantungnya berdetak kencang hanya untuk Mark.

“Cukup,” titah Mark, membuat Lucas menghentikan semua aktivitasnya. Si kecil turun dari kasur, meminta yang lelaki yang untuk berbaring di tepian dan langsung dituruti. Kedua lututnya kini berpijak pada karpet yang melapisi lantai kamar yang dingin. Sedangkan Lucas berbaring dengan kaki yang menjuntai ke bawah, mengapit Mark di antara keduanya. “Angkat kakimu,” ia memerintah lagi.

Lucas langsung menurut tanpa ada perlawanan. Diangkatnya kedua kaki itu sampai lubangnya yang masih basah terekspos lebih jelas. Mark tanpa rasa ragu langsung menjulurkan lidahnya untuk bermain-main dengan anus milik Lucas. Lidah yang tadi mencium mulut dan menjilat penis kini mencoba memanjakan anal milik orang yang sama. Sesekali jari tangannya ikut bermain lagi, menusuk sekali dan lagi di antara serangan sang lidah.

Tak puas rasanya jika Mark tidak membuat orang dalam kuasanya merengek. Tangan yang bebas sesekali meremat belahan pantat padat yang mengapit wajahnya. Menyelinginya dengan tamparan keras yang menciptakan gema memekakkan telinga. Menciptakan bekas kemerahan yang akan membekas untuk waktu yang tak sebentar.

Lucas hanya bisa menerima semua perlakuan yang diterimanya sambil mendesis, mengerang, dan berteriak. Lagi dan lagi sampai tenggorokannya kering karena meneriakkan satu nama yang tak tergantikan. Suara beratnya kian serak tiap kali ia mengucapkan nama itu, sampai-sampai tak kuasa rasanya bahkan untuk berbisik pelan.

Mark bangkit dari posisinya. Miliknya yang tegang kini sudah dilapisi kondom berwarna merah muda. Pelumas tak berwarna dituangkan pada telapak tangan yang selanjutnya akan mengoleskannya pada kejantanannya secara merata. Sekali lagi lubang Lucas dituangi cairan yang sama untuk mempermudah penetrasi. Jari yang pernah bertamu beberapa kali masuk lagi, kemudian pergi kembali.

Lucas mengerang rendah kala Mark menggodanya. Menepuk-nepuk penis kerasnya pada belahan pantatnya yang masih perih sisa tamparan sebelumnya. Merengek saat tusukan pertama yang dilancarkan tidak benar-benar menembus ke dalam dirinya, melainkan tepat di permukaan jalan masuknya. Membuat Lucas merasakan gatal yang tak terkira.

“M-Ma—rk,” rengekan itu tak terdengar jelas, “t-tolong.”

“Tolong?”

“T-to—long la-kukan.”

Mark menyeringai lebar. “Memohonlah, sayang.” Sekali lagi erangan dibebaskan saat ujung milik Mark mencoba masuk namun tak jadi dilakukan. “Memohonlah,” jelasnya.

“Ku-mohon,” Lucas memelas.

“Kau memohon untuk apa, sayangku?”

“K-ku—moh-on. Puaskan, a-ku.”

_Puaskan aku._ Kalimat itu menggema dalam kepalanya.

Mark tak memberi balasan. Dipersiapkan penisnya yang sudah tegang tepat di depan bagian bawah Lucas. Beberapa kali ia mengurut senjata kebangaannya itu, dan tanpa _ba-bi-bu, glans_ miliknya mulai didorong masuk. “Berteriaklah kalau terasa sakit.”

Milik Mark memang tidak sebesar dan sepanjang milik Lucas. Tapi untuk orang tanpa pengalaman melakukan anal seperti Lucas, tetap saja bukan hal yang bisa disepelekan. Rektum yang masih ketat itu bahkan kesulitan menelan dua jari kecil Mark, sementara penis yang berusaha masuk saat ini, _slightly_ , lebih besar dan tebal.

Lucas kini mempertanyakan status keperawanannya. Satu-satunya yang pernah membobol lubangnya hanya jari tangan dan sebuah _butt plug_ ukuran ss. Bukankah artinya ia masih perawan jika ia belum pernah melakukan hubungan seperti ini dengan siapapun? Anggap saja begitu.

Dengan begini, artinya Mark secara resmi jadi orang yang mengabil keperawanannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Mark mendorong pinggulnya ke depan, membuat Lucas mendesah lagi dan lagi. Semakin lama dan semakin dalam, yang menerima mulai merasa sengatan dalam duburnya. “S-sa-kit,” rintihnya yang langsung ditepis dengan bisikan yang memintanya untuk rileks. Demi apapun Lucas sudah mencoba untuk merilekskan dirinya, namun ia tetap tak sanggup menerima Mark yang mencoba masuk semakin dalam.

Tubuh keduanya bermandikan keringat yang sudah saling bercampur tak sanggup dibedakan. Lucas masih mencoba untuk rileks namun tetap saja sulit. Kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap tak beraturan, napas pendeknya memburu tiap oksigen yang ada, dan rahangnya dikunci kuat-kuat menahan rintihan. Mark yang paham dengan kondisi berusaha mengendalikan situasi.

Tangannya yang menganggur mulai menyentuh kemaluan Lucas yang masih tegang. Dibasahi pedang itu dengan sisa pelumas yang berlumuran dari belahan miliknya, lalu mulai memberikan stimulasi. Sedikit demi sedikit memberi sentuhan tak ringan yang membuat empunya semakin menggila.

Saat ini badian selatan miliknya benar-benar terasa nyeri. Kepalanya pening karena rangsang yang berlebih. Sampai-sampai dunia terasa seperti mulai miring lalu terbalik. Ingin berteriak memang, tapi ia tak mau membuat sang dominan berhenti bergerak. Ia masih mendambakan sesuatu yang lebih dari seorang Mark Lee.

Mark meleguh nikmat saat dirinya berhasil menanamkan miliknya sampai titik terdalam yang bisa ia capai. Lucas menghembuskan udara dari mulutnya, berusaha mengatur napas yang sedari awal permainan sudah kacau. Beberapa saat keduanya terdiam. Tak ada suara selain hembusan napas, tiada pula gerak selain dada kembang-kempis yang mencoba mencari oksigen dari udara untuk mengisi paru-paru. Mark ingin Lucas membiasakan diri sebelum ia mulai bergerak. Di saat yang sama Lucas masih merasakan sengatan di dalam sana, dirinya tengah mencoba beradaptasi. Tak jarang ia mengejan, membuat dinding-dindingnya meremas kuat batang milik Mark sampai ia mendesah akibat nikmat.

“Kapanpun kau siap, Lucas.”

Kalimat tadi membuyarkan sunyi. Lucas yang masih mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran langsung memberi jawaban bahwa dirinya siap saat itu juga.

Pinggul yang tadinya menyentuh pantat yang lain kini ditarik mundur, ikut menarik penis sampai hampir keluar sepenuhnya. Gesekan yang tercipta membuat keduanya saling mendesah tak karuan, sampai-sampai Lucas melengkungkan punggungnya seperti busur setelah merasakan sengatan listrik menjalar di sepanjang tulang belakangnya dan memuncak pada otaknya yang sudah menguap.

Hanya sebentar mereka terdiam, Mark mendorong lagi dirinya masuk. Anus yang masih ketat memang yang paling nikmat. Sekali lagi Mark menarik lalu mendorong lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Benar-benar dengan sangat perlahan dan berhati-hati tak ingin membuat orang dalam kukungannya merasa kesakitan. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Lucas sedang menahan sakit tak tertahankan dibalik bayang kenikmatan. Ia sudah cukup pandai menahan teriakan dan menggantikannya dengan desahan sensual yang membuat telinga Mark semakin merona merah.

Lucas takut, jika ia meneriakkan suara kesakitan, Mark akan berhenti.

Sayangnya Lucas salah. Tanpa sadar teriakan nyaring lepas begitu saja dari mulut yang selama ini dicoba untuk dibekapnya. Mark yang mendengar suara keras itu justru tak berhenti. Dengan pasti ia mempertahankan tempo yang diyakininya akan membuat Lucas ketagihan.

Dan benar saja. Semakin lama, semakin nikmat memang dirasa saat bagian dalam dirinya jadi penuh karena Mark. Setiap gerakan Mark di sana siap mengantarnya menuju surga. Diiringi sodokan yang kian cepat dan stabil, rasa nyeri yang semula menyelimuti kini berangsur pudar, benar-benar tergantikan oleh serotonin yang membuatnya merasakan ekstasi.

Kamar remang-remang yang sempat sepi kini dipenuhi lagi oleh bunyi-bunyi sensual. Suara _airy_ yang dihasilkan dari pita suara keduanya, juga suara tepukan— _tamparan—_ dua permukaan kulit yang saling bertemu sejalan dengan Mark yang menabrakkan pinggulnya dengan pantat Lucas.

Netra yang semula sembab oleh air mata kini tertutup kabut nafsu. Masih mempertahankan gerakannya di bawah sana, Mark menyeka butiran keringat yang menggantung pada dahi lawan mainnya dengan tangan kosong. Mengusap pipi dan memberi sentuhan pada dada bidang yang menganggur di bawahnya. Kepalanya dibawa merendah, mencoba memberi rangsang yang lebih agar birahi sang submisif dapat tersalurkan.

Dicubit sebelah puting kecoklatan yang menganggur. Digigit pula puting lain yang sudah mengeras sampai sang empu mengaduh, menggelinjang, meminta ampun tak tahan akan stimulasi yang berlebihan. Tapi Mark tidak peduli. Ia percaya Lucas pasti menyukainya.

Bibir tebal yang sedari awal terbelah, mengaumkan desahan tak tanpa henti kini dibungkam dengan mulut yang lain. Sekali lagi mereka berpagutan dengan panas, saling bertukar air liur menolak untuk dipisahkan. Erang juga desis kini hanya tertahan dalam tenggorokan.

Tangan Mark berkelana lagi menelusuri pundak lalu bersarang pada surai hitam Lucas. Lagi-lagi membelai rambut yang kini tak lagi kaku karena keringatnya sendiri. Jari-jarinya berlarian dari depan ke belakang, mengacak-acak rambut yang awalnya masih tertata dengan rapih.

Di saat itu juga Lucas tak mau kalah. Kedua tangannya juga mendekap tubuh Mark dengan erat, bersama dengan kaki yang melingkar pada pinggang pemuda yang lebih kecil. Sebisa mungkin ia mengimbangi permainan mulut Mark yang menurutnya terlampau ahli.

Atensi Mark benar-benar teralihkan dengan pergulatan lidah mereka. Lucas yang tak terima mencoba menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri. Membuat pergerakan apapun agar penis Mark dapat bergesekan lagi dengan syaraf-syaraf di dalam dirinya.

Mark sadar akan hal tersebut dan langsung memutus sambungan antara sepasang bibir, menciptakan benang saliva tipis yang masih menghubungkan keduanya. Sebuah seringai tercipta saat matanya menyorot tubuh yang sedari tadi ia jamah. Tubuh yang basah mengkilap karena berkeringat juga ekspresi wajah penuh nafsu. Benar-benar berantakan. Tak akan ada yang mengira orang dengan tampang culun seperti dirinya bisa membuat anak orang rela mengangkang demi mendapat kenikmatan darinya.

Lucas benar-benar siap terbang sampai ke surga saat Mark menarik tubuhnya lebih keluar dari kasur. Kini hanya punggung yang bertumpu pada balutan seprai putih di bawahnya, sementara pinggang ke bawah benar-benar melayang di udara. Kedua sisi pingangnya kini dipegang dengan erat, orang yang sedang menggagahinya memastikan badannya tidak akan terjatuh ke lantai.

Mark mulai mengganti sudut penetrasi. Mengira-ngira di mana dia akan menghujamkan pisau itu sampai akhirnya Lucas mengerang terlewat lantang dan meremat Mark semakin erat. Di satu titik itulah Mark akan menumbuk mulai saat ini. Satu, dua, tiga, dan seterusnya. Masing-masing serangan yang dilancarkan sukses membuat Lucas mendesah semakin keras. Kedua matanya membelalak lalu terpejam erat lagi saking nikmatnya.

“M-M-Maa-rk.” Sejak saat itulah Lucas merasakan urgensi yang tak terkalahkan. Sebuah keinginan untuk buang air kecil tiba-tiba muncul di tengah permainan. “Aku— _eungh_ — ing-in buang air, ah!”

Mark merasa menang telak. Strateginya untuk membuat Lucas _datang_ benar-benar berhasil. “Keluarkan saja, sayang.”

Diiringi tumbukan yang semakin cepat, kuat, dan dalam, Lucas benar-benar hilang kendali. Ular piton miliknya memuntahkan— _sangat sedikit_ —cairan bening dan lengket yang akhirnya berkubang pada perutnya sendiri. Ia hanya mampu mendesis saat ototnya berkedut tak terkontrol.

“Belum,” ujar Mark dengan percaya diri. Dia kenal betul dengan carian yang dikeluarkan Lucas bukanlah puncaknya. Meski sialnya dia sudah dekat.

Tak baik pikirnya untuk menunda akhir dari perjuangan demi menggapai nikmat ini. Dengan kecepatan yang ditambah dan suara pertemuan kulit yang semakin kuat, Mark menghunuskan senjatanya sedalam mungkin. Sangat dalam dan makin dalam sampai Lucas bisa merasakan ujungnya menembus perut dan menghantam sisi dalam tenggorokannya. Tubuh Mark ikut menegang. Cengkraman kedua tangannya juga semakin kuat. Menanamkan kuku-kuku tumpulnya ke dalam kulit Lucas sampai ia merintih kesakitan. Kala kecepatannya semakin dikurangi dan dengan beberapa sodokan yang mantap, akhirnya Mark sampai.

Mark berhasil menjemput puncak kenikmatannya.

Ular Mark yang masih tegang itu dicabut dengan perlahan, meninggalkan sarang tempatnya tinggal untuk sementara waktu ini. Dengan desisan pelan, Lucas harus merelakan tubuhnya tak terisi lagi.

Kondom yang penuh cairan benih Mark akhirnya dilepas sebelum ditali agar isinya tak tumpah. Setelah itu ia bisa merasakan kakinya bergetar hebat tak kuasa dipakai untuk berdiri. Mereka berdua benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Namun ini belum akhir dari perjuangan, karena Mark belum mengantarkan Lucas sampai ke surga.

Lucas yang kelelahan memposisikan dirinya lagi di atas kasur. Mark ikut merangkak naik dengan susah payah. Sekali lagi wajahnya sudah ada di antara paha yang lebih tua. Tanpa pikir panjang, mulutnya kembali bekerja. Menjilat, mengulum, memberikan semua yang ia bisa agar Lucas bisa menyusulnya secepat mungkin. Erangan yang sempat terhenti jadi terdengar lagi. Semakin keras dan semakin menggebu.

Dalam hitungan menit Lucas sudah merasakan sensasi aneh yang tak lagi asing. Rasa yang ia yakin sering didapatkan saat bermain-main dengan dirinya sendiri. Napasnya dihembuskan lewat mulut dengan agresif. Dadanya bergerak naik turun. Saat ia meneriakkan nama sang pemberi nikmat, cairan cinta miliknya menyembur keluar tak tahu aturan. Semprotan itu mengotori wajah dan rambut yang ada tepat di depannya.

Mark mengusap wajahnya yang dikotori benih-benih milik Lucas. Getir dan asin dirasa saat cairan itu meleleh dan merembes di antara belahan bibir tipisnya.

“Ma-af,” sesal Lucas dengan mata yang mulai basah lagi. “Terima kasih,” sambungnya dengan raut bahagia.

Orang itu, Mark Lee, sekali lagi menyapu air mata yang mulai menggenang sambil membalas senyuman yang dipancarkan padanya.

Akhirnya sekarang benar-benar berakhir.

Dua pemuda yang kelelahan itu berbaring saling berdampingan. Seadanya kain digunakan untuk mengusap sisa-sisa cairan cinta mereka yang membasahi badan dan muka.

“Kau sudah hebat, Lucas sayang,” puji Mark kemudian mengecup dahi yang sekarang tertutup rambut-rambut tipis. Yang menerima pujian tersenyum bangga. “Jangan menangis lagi,” goda Mark. Lucas tampaknya kelewat lelah sampai-sampai tak mampu merespon.

“Aku ingin bertanya, darimana kau belajar cara membersihkan anal dan memasang anal _plug_ -mu sebelum kita mulai tadi?”

Lucas memincingkan matanya. Masih dengan hembusan napas yang tak teratur ia mencoba menjelaskan. “Aku pernah baca caranya lewat _thread_ di _Twitter._ Minggu lalu aku cari lagi _thread_ itu sampai larut malam,” jelasnya. “Lalu aku mengirimimu pesan, dan kau menelponku setelah itu.”

Mark membulatkan bibrinya langsung mengiyakan.

“Lalu kau mempraktekkannya setiap hari?”

“Tidak setiap hari, tapi sering.”

Mark tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban itu.

“Tak disangka memang, orang sepertimu lebih suka jadi yang ditusuk.”

“Haha. Maafkan aku, ya. Aku sempat mengira kau juga tidak akan mungkin jadi orang yang menusuk.”

“ _Well_ , buktinya kita sama-sama salah.”

“Benar-benar salah.”

“Melihat reaksimu hari itu,” Mark menambahkan, “aku kira kau orang normal. Maksudku kau bukan orang yang nafsu dengan sesama jenis.”

Lucas terkekeh mendengar pernyataan itu. “Aku hanya kaget saja saat itu. _Like_ , semua terjadi dengan tiba-tiba dan aku belum siap.”

“Yah, semua terjadi dengan cepat.”

“Tapi aku langsung menghubungimu malam itu juga.”

“Dan akhirnya kau yang mengajakku lebih dulu.”

Percakapan berlangsung lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan. Membahas banyak hal dari A sampai Z sebelum keduanya terlelap di bawah sinar lampu dan pendaran televisi yang belum dimatikan. Tidak ada yang peduli jika mereka belum berbusana. Pun, tidak akan ada yang melihat mereka berdua di sini.

.

Lucas mengunggah sebuah foto ke setiap akun media sosialnya. Foto yang membuat _handphone-_ nya ramai untuk beberapa saat.

 _“Lucas, ini serius, 'kan?”_ Suara Hendery datang dari seberang sana.

“Serius, dong! Masa cuma kamu yang bisa _Netflix and chill?_ ”

 _“Wah! Ja—”_ Suaranya terputus karena sambungan yang sengaja dimatikan oleh Lucas.

Saat dibuka _bar_ notifikasi, isinya jadi penuh dengan orang-orang yang meninggalkan komentar dan mengirimi pesan tentang fotonya itu.

Entah harus bangga atau bagaimana, yang jelas Lucas senang bisa mendapat teman— _eh_ , pacar baru. Beruntung rasanya ia memasang apikasi pencari jodoh itu.

“ _Thanks_ , Dery!” ia berucap dengan nada bahagia.

“Kenapa?” suara yang baru dikenalnya dalam waktu sepekan itu bertanya.

“Karena dia yang suruh aku pasang aplikasi itu.”

“Lalu kita bertemu?”

“Lalu kita bertemu.”

Keduanya tertawa bersama.

“Ah, lalu kenapa kau menangis semalam?” Mark bertanya lagi, membuat Lucas termenung sejenak.

“Karena itu yang pertama buatku.” Mark memiringkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban itu lagi. “Aku belum pernah melakukannya bahkan dengan seorang gadis.”

Seringai licik itu dikeluarkan lagi. Mark dengan sifatnya yang suka menggoda lagi-lagi bertanya, “Kau takut tidak bisa menusukku?”

“Hey, aku hanya takut kau tidak puas dengan tusukanku dan kalau-kalau kau berpikir aku tidak jago!”

“Buktinya kau memang tidak jago.”

“Wah, lihat siapa yang bicara?”

“Wah, siapa yang semalam menusukmu sampai kau meminta lebih?”

Lucas mendecih kesal sedangkan Mark terkekeh geli.

“Lalu,” si bariton bersuara lagi, “aku bersyukur karena melakukannya denganmu,” tambahnya. “Aku bersyukur melakukan malam pertamaku dengan pria sepertimu, Mark Lee.”

Sekali lagi keduanya tersenyum, saling bertatapan.

“Sudah, mandilah lebih dulu.” Mark memberi perintah sembari turun dari kasur yang masih berantakan. Memunguti pakaian mereka yang kusut bertebaran di lantai.

“Mark?”

“Hm?”

“Mau _Netflix and chill_ lagi?”

“ _Netflix and chill_ yang mana? Yang nonton sambil bersantai atau yang _itu?_ ”

“Yang _itu_.”

**_—Netflix and Chill_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sekali lagi, terima kasih kepada semua orang yang terlibat dalam proses penulisan cerita ini. Baik yang secara langsung maupun tidak, yang memberikan dukungan, dan juga yang sudah memberikan semangat.
> 
> Saya juga meminta maaf jika ada salah ketik atau ada kata yang kurang berkenan. Maaf juga bapak/ibu guru, muridmu lupa ikut remidi dan malah menulis cerita dewasa semacam ini. Saya berdosa uhuhu.
> 
> Terakhir, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.
> 
> Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/12micropercent) !


End file.
